Accidentally In Love
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: A cutesy HikaKao songfic because there aren't enough that don't include Haruhi! Anyway, the song is Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows - a huge favourite of mine! It starts with the confession and continues into their life together. Rated T for Twincest but the most I write about is kissing. Please enjoy and R&R if you have the time!


**Hey all, Kyoko here again! This time an Ouran HSHC one-shot for the twins. A songfic using Counting Crows' 'Accidentally In Love' (which is strange because for me this will always be Natsu and Lucy's song but it sort of fits them too). I so want to write one of my songs for them but for some reason the right idea just hasn't struck me yet! But when it does I most definitely will upload! Oh, for any Fairy Tail fans reading this, I am currently working on a LokexAries song which should reach my perfectionist standards soon. Anyway back to this FanFiction – a yaoi twincest so those not into that... well, they probably wouldn't have clicked this story. Let's Wondering! Kyoko xxx ( ) **

**Accidentally In Love**

Kaoru pressed his eyelids together tightly sniffling before opening them again, inducing that teary look the girls went crazy over and stared up at his brother, bottom lip quivering. Hikaru looked down at him lovingly, whispering words of comfort that made the girls around them squeal with excitement. Hikaru pulled the younger twin flush to his body, closing the gap between them so that their fringes mingled on their foreheads. This was too much for Kaoru who pulled out of the embrace and fled, the last of his self-restraint making a desperate bid for sanity. This was his brother – his twin brother! It was twisted; he was twisted! He ran down countless halls, finding the perfect corner to sob in uncontrollably.

Kaoru tried to rearrange his thoughts, searching for the clear picture of what he was feeling. It seemed there was only one word for it and the thought made him sick to his stomach. One word: Love. Fresh tears began to spill from his cheeks as he wallowed in a mixture of self-pity and disgust, the unpleasant emotions leaving a bad taste in his mouth. When would it be over? When would he stop feeling this way? When would he stop hurting? He heard footsteps behind him and turned his head slightly to see the newcomer.

"Hey Kao. What's up?"

_So [he] said 'What's the problem baby?' What's the problem, I don't know, Well maybe I'm in love (love). Think about it every time I think about it - Can't stop thinking 'bout it! _

_How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) -  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love!_

"Nothing." He murmured, facing the wall once more. Why did Hikaru have to come after him? And why did he have to be so damned glad he did?

"Now if that were true, I wouldn't have found you doing an, admittedly, remarkably good Tamaki impression."

In spite of himself Kaoru laughed weakly, still not turning around. He felt Hikaru come closer and sit down next to him. "So, what's up?"

"I... I can't say." He responded quietly.

"Yes you can. It's fairly simple." His brother teased, wiping away some of his tears.

Kaoru tucked his knees up closer to his body. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" For once Hikaru was genuinely clueless as to what was wrong with his twin.

"Losing you."

He smiled fondly at Kaoru. "You could never lose me. I promise you this – you will have the hardest time of your life trying to get rid of me!"

"I won't ever want to get rid of you." Kaoru found himself blurting out.

Hikaru found himself immensely happy hearing those words and, in an effort to hide the blush from his cheeks, continued speaking. "Well thanks but I think we've strayed from the topic a little, haven't we? Tell me what it is. I promise I won't leave you – no matter what."

"... I'm in love with you."

_Come on, come on!  
Turn a little faster!  
Come on, come on!  
The world will follow after!  
Come on, come on!  
Because everybody's after love!_

Hikaru's emotions suddenly propelled him backwards and up so that he found himself standing. "Y-you what?" he asked, needing to know whether what he heard was just wishful thinking. Kaoru mistook this as revulsion and also jumped up, swinging himself around the corner, running faster if possible than before.

Hikaru chased after him, making it close enough to grab Kaoru's flung out arm with his hand, forcing the other to stop. "Kaoru, what did you say?" He questioned.

Knowing that it was over, there was no point holding back now, Kaoru repeated his confession. "I'm in love with you Hikaru."

Hikaru didn't cry as easily as his brother but those words from those lips made him so happy that he found the salty liquid stinging at his eyes. "G-good. That's what I thought you said."

Kaoru spun around, surprise evident on his features, only to become more so when Hikaru pulled him into a deep and meaningful kiss.

They heard clapping from behind them and both jumped startled and found themselves face to face with the Host Club – all of whom were celebrating what they saw as a long time coming.

**00ooo000ooo000ooo00**

The twins sat on a bench, hands interlocked and resting on its wooden slats just as they had all those years ago – except that now so much had changed. Three months into their relationship already, both had realised it was time to tell their parents. Both were worried but both were prepared, knowing that the worst thing that could happen was that they could lose their parents. It sounded bad when they said it out loud but to each of them it was a small price to pay to have each other. Sure they would be temporarily bankrupt, which hurt a little more, but ultimately they were together and that was what mattered.

"Are you sure about this?" They found themselves saying in unison.

Hikaru laughed. "I'm pretty sure I am." He clarified. "I know I'm not ready to give us up, not that I think I ever will be... I don't know though, it will be pretty weird to see what they think."

"Hika, if you don't want to, we don't have to." Kaoru reassured him. "I think I'm exactly where you are on the 'Tell Mum and Dad' front. I don't want to lose them but I've convinced myself that I could be worse, and to be honest, it didn't take much convincing. I want to be with you, Hikaru." He smiled at him, a warm smile that melted the reciprocates insides.

"No, I'll never be ready to give us up." Hikaru decided. "There's too much fun to be had!" He tugged his brother off the bench and they tore off to their mansion home.

_So I said I'm a snowball running – Running down into the spring that's coming – all this love melting under blue skies belting out sunlight shimmering love!_

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever end of all this love; Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love!

**00ooo000ooo000ooo00**

"Well, I never thought he'd disown us." Hikaru laughed pitifully, a sigh to his tone showing that while he felt amused that someone who was all about family could do that, he was also hurt and sad at losing his father.

"I know." Kaoru replied tearfully, more obvious in his unhappiness. "Still, Mum didn't." He presented the silver lining as usual and Hikaru smiled truthfully.

"Yeah, Mum didn't. Stranger things have happened in fashion, eh?" He joked and was pleased when he heard Kaoru laugh. "And we still have each other. And that – that is truly great." He wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder.

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no!_

**00ooo000ooo000ooo00**

Hikaru pulled his brother closer towards him, leading him in the waltz confidently and smiling as his brother nearly tripped again. "I couldn't imagine a better dance partner than you, Kao. Truly you're making me look awesome!" **"Shut up! I may be failing tremendously but you don't have to point it out! I don't know how to follow!" **"No, what I meant was I look awesome because I have the prettiest date here."

_Come on, Come on! Move a little closer!_

Tamaki and Hikaru walked through the double doors of the Music Room, only a little worse looking than before they left. Haruhi and Kaoru flocked to their respective partners and Kaoru flung his arms around Hikaru's neck and sighing in relief. **"You shouldn't have done that. Who cares what they think?" **"They shouldn't have said that to you, Kao." **"God, we were so worried." **Kaoru said before saying much quieter **"I love you too much to see you get hurt over me." **"And I love you too much not to."

_Come on, Come on! I want to hear you whisper!_

"Is it okay?" **"Okay? It's perfect! It's huuuge! Just look at the kitchen, oh, the kitchen..." **"Oh yeah. I thought you could teach your catering class in there sometime." **"Yeah, that would be great!" **"And someday, maybe you could teach our kids to cook in there...?" The moment Hikaru said that he was worried about its reception but soon found he had no need to be – **"Maybe? Most definitely!" **

_Come on, Come on! Settle down inside my love!_

"**You know this feels like it's the wrong way around, but frankly you were just taking forever." **Kaoru remarked from his position on the floor in front of Hikaru. He stuck the red box out a little further, angling it so that Hikaru could see its contents – two identical gold rings. **"So, will you?" **"Of course!"

_Come on, come on! Jump a little higher!_

"**D-do you think they'll let us?" **Kaoru asked quietly. "Of course they will." **"But what if they think it's – " **"Who cares what they think? They'll let us. And if they don't we'll go somewhere else! We'll go to another place! And another if necessary! We won't stop looking! You and I are meant to do this – we can't give up because one place won't let us adopt – there are countless others that will! You and I are meant to have a family and we are going to be the best parents in the world!" Kaoru smiled at him with adoration. **"You're right. Let's do this!" **

_Come on, come on! If you feel a little lighter!_

"Did I do alright?" **"Oh Chiyo, you were wonderful! Thank you so much for doing this." **Kaoru took the fragile woman's sweaty hand, stroking her hair with the other. **"And you can visit her whenever you want, you hear? Whenever." **Hikaru held their newborn daughter, gazing at her with pride. "She's perfect. Just perfect." **"And she's ours. Our Onaji." **Kaoru started crying joyfully and soon set the whole room off as its occupants burst into bouts of fond and relieved tears.

_Come on, come on! We were once upon a time in love..._

_We're accidentally in love... Accidentally in love; accidentally in love; accidentally in love; accidentally in love; accidentally in love; accidentally in love; accidentally in love..._

_Accidentally!_

"The doctors say that you and the baby should stay here for a few more days – just until you're stable, but don't worry everything is looking fine." "You're not going to leave, are you? Please don't leave!" Chiyo begged. **"I promise you this - you will have the hardest time of your life trying to get rid of us!" **The twins smiled at each other remembering.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love...  
_

_Accidentally!_

Tamaki stood up from the, slightly uncomfortable for something people sat for hours on, sofa, speaking the one thing on the minds of the entire host club. "How is she?" 

"**She's fine! She's perfect actually..." **

"What did you decide to call her?" Haruhi asked after everyone had put forward their own sigh of relief.

"Onaji – same." He added, clarifying it's meaning. The group smiled and Hunny squealed excitedly "So... can we see her?"

The twins took each other hands linking them lovingly. "Yeah – come this way."

_Come on, come on! Spin a little tighter!  
Come on, come on! And the world's a little brighter!  
Come on, come on! Just get yourself inside my love..._

Everyone looked down at the baby girl in her crib, the doctor's notes clipped to the front proudly displaying the kanji 'Hitachiin Onaji'.

"She truly is beautiful boys." Kyouya gave a rare compliment, smiling at the rosy cheeked infant.

"**Thanks. She takes after her mother."** Kaoru beamed over at the still weak Chiyo who was passed out on the hospital bed, exhausted.

Hikaru and Kaoru excused themselves and stood just outside the doors, leaving their friends fawning over their daughter. Kaoru was the first to speak as, for what was probably the second time in his life, Hikaru was speechless. **"They're right – she is beautiful." **

"I love you." Hikaru blurted out. "I know that's really random but I do."

"**I love you too." **Kaoru replied kissing him on the cheek as they looked at their baby girl through the glass divider.

"What do we do now?"

"**Live happily ever after." **

_... I'm in love. ___


End file.
